


Окно

by Riffureto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riffureto/pseuds/Riffureto
Summary: Ирума берёт свою волю в кулак и решается наконец-то поговорить с Сонией, только она не ожидала такого поворота событий. \\ AU: никаких убийственных игр, все ребята спокойно учатся в Академии Пик Надежды.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Sonia Nevermind





	Окно

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: Нецензурная лексика и ООС!

Ирума не понимает почему Сония водится с этим идиотом. Что она в нём такого нашла, раз они решили быть вместе? Одного только взгляда на пускающего слюни Соуды хватало, чтобы понять, что Сония была для него объектом одной лишь похоти. И Ирума понимала его. Потому что Сония прекрасная.

В глазах изобретательицы она была просто великолепна: длинные и ухоженные блондинистые волосы; аристократичная бледность кожи, которая приводила в восторг, даже заставляла Ируму испытывать экстаз от одного только взгляда; а глаза, они словно болотный омут, который затягивает и затягивает, не давая возможности выбраться и освободиться от водорослей, которые хватают за талию, за ноги, руки и душат, душат, душат. Ирума пускает слюни, потому что это так похоже на бдсм, который она просто обожает. Сония обладает внеземной красотой, которая пьянит и не даёт сосредоточиться на работе. Ирума каждый раз кусает губы до крови, потому что думает только о Сонии. А когда она представляет принцессу в портупее, то у неё сразу начинают течь слюни или заставляет испытывать что-то более интимное, сердцебиение учащается, а с губ срывается тихий стон, словно они уже вместе лежат на одной кровати и отдаются похоти. Она представляет, как будет шлёпать Сонию, а та страстно охать и ахать, словно маленькая свинка. Но… Ирума не против самой быть свинкой, если Сония возьмёт плеть и начнёт бить её не жалея сил. Сония будет выглядеть очень сексуально, когда на её лице будет садисткая улыбка, а с прелестных губ будут срываться оскорбления. О, их игры будут восхитительными, в этом сомнений нет.

Соуда дурак, а Ирума нет. Соуда любит Сонию только за внешность, а вот Ирума нет. Она видит в принцессе добрую душу, которая в один миг может превратиться в властную натуру, а её приказы выполнит абсолютно любой. Сония величественна. Сония достойна настоящей любви. Может ли Ирума это ей дать? Ирума, которая не скупа на грязные словечки и похабные шутки, которая всякий раз оскорбляет своих одноклассников. Ирума та ещё гнилая душонка, но с Соней она готова быть настоящим ангелом, который будет ходить вслед за самой настоящей богиней. Сония всегда вежлива, даже если ей кто-то не нравится. И это приводит Ируму в дикий восторг, потому что принцесса может унизить любого обычным, даже на первый взгляд безобидным словом. Но у них такой огромный контраст, такой грязный и отвратительный. Сония жизнерадостная и добрая, а Ирума грубая, даже не пытается быть с кем-то вежливой. Но Ирума нуждает в ком-то таком, потому что хочет быть любимой и нужной.

«Да похуй, у нас двоих есть заморочки», — отмахивается Ирума. Сония увлечена оккультизмом, который совсем не нравится изобретательнице. Но это ведь не главное, верно? У принцессы тоже есть свои мысли по поводу Ирумы. Интересно какие?

И Ирума решает, что пора уже открыть глаза Сонии на правду. Потому что неловкие и неаккуратные движения и прикосновения тупоголового механика выводят из себя хрупкую и чувственную Ируму. Она бы обязательно показала принцессе настоящую заботу и ласку, нежно прикасалась бы к волосам и расчёсывала бы их, а утром обязательно бы чмокнула в щёчку и побежала бы на занятия. Ирума готова быть романтичной и нормальной, сдерживать свою похоть, если захочет того принцесса. Она будет покладистой девочкой, которая всегда поможет ей. Ирума будет идеальной девушкой, которая готова биться за свою возлюбленную.

— Сония, привет! — Ирума бросает эту фразу, когда замечает одиноко стоящую Сонию. Ни Соуды, ни Гандама, никого рядом нет, только принцесса, которая задумчиво смотрит в окно.

— Миу-сан, приветствую, — она отворачивается от окошка и переводит взгляд на Ируму, которая уже готова жадно ловить каждый взгляд и каждое слово.

— Чего ты тут делаешь одна?

Ирума подходит к принцессе, стараясь выглядеть спокойно, чтобы не спугнуть свою дорого любимую Сонию. Она смотрит в окно и видит, как по улице бегает детвора, что-то кричат друг другу. У Ирумы почему-то в груди становится теплее от этого зрелища. Где-то вглубине души она знает, что любит детей, но от них порой слишком много шума.

— Наблюдаю, как кипит жизнь, — отзывается принцесса и тоже переводит взгляд на окно. На её лице улыбка, однако Миу понимает, что она фальшивая.

— О да, дети те ещё игривые долбо-… просто игривые, — Ирума стыдит себя, потому что обещала, что не будет ругаться при принцессе, но вот уже оплошалась. От привычки просто так не избавиться.

— Да, несомненно.

Молчание. Ирума наблюдает, как к детям присоединяются другие ученики, которые выходят на улицу и тоже о чём-то болтают друг с другом. Они все счастливы, всё так прекрасно, так весело. Очередной учебный день подошёл к концу.

— Ты хочешь так же? — Спрашивает она, не отводя взгляд от своей одноклассницы-фокусницы, которая шагает в компании подруг.

— Но… — Сония вздрагивает, но быстро берёт себя в руки и с улыбкой поворачивается к изобретательнице. — Нет, с чего ты взяла? У меня ведь тоже есть друзья, с которыми я чувствую себя счастливой. И Соуда-кун всегда рядом.

«И поэтому ты это проговорила вслух? Ты пытаешься убедить саму себя в том, что у тебя есть друзья и парень, с которыми ты можешь обсудить всё, не так ли, Сония?»  
Но вместо этих мыслей, Ирума произносит:

— У меня тоже они есть. Не, правда. Ну, например, Мисс Свиная грудь, но ты её не знаешь наверное, — Ирума начинает нервно смеяться, когда видит, что Сония слегка смутилась. — Ладно, прости. Слушай, я не психолог и вообще ничего не знаю про эту хуйню, но давай начистоту. Тебя ведь что-то тревожит, это заметно даже мне.

Принцесса отводит взгляд и довольно долго молчит, заставляя думать изобретательницу, что она всё испортила.

— Ты права, — наконец-то произносит Сония и устало вздыхает. — Я смотрю на всех остальных и вижу, как им хорошо вместе. У меня в классе тоже есть такие, как бы сказать, группы людей, которые общаются очень тесно. Но я не вписываюсь никуда. Я со всеми хорошо общаюсь, но не могу излить свою душу кому-то. С одним из одноклассников у меня есть общие интересы, нам очень интересно общаться, но он… Он очень быстро устаёт от общения и уходит, оставляя меня одну с очередной мыслью. Я не виню его, в конце концов, он нелюдимый человек, так что это следовало бы ожидать.

— У тебя нет лучших друзей? — Просто спрашивает Ирума, выслушав всё очень внимательно. К сожалению, это чувство знакомо ей.

— Да. Наверное это хорошее замечание, — Сония грустно улыбается и добавляет чуть тише. — Лучшие друзья, с которыми я могла бы обсудить что угодно.

— Я не верю, что у такой прелестной девицы нет кого-то. Тупость, не находишь?

— Возможно.

— Ладно, не обижайся. Ну раз нет лучших друзей, то наверняка есть кто-то более близкий. Парень там, а? — Ирума решается сделать важный шаг в этом разговоре, молясь всем богам, чтобы всё прошло гладко.

— Есть. Он забавный, но я сделала ошибку, когда согласилась быть с ним вместе. Он очень скучный. У нас нет общих интересов.

— Вот как. Так почему ты с ним не порвала?

— Не знаю, — тяжко вздыхает Сония. — Ровно как и не знаю причины, по которой я всё сейчас тебе рассказываю, Миу-сан.

Наступает неловкое молчание.

— Да порви ты с ним, раз он вообще никакой, а. Нахуй тебе этот тупой механик, когда есть я?

И Ирума сразу же понимает, что только что ляпнула. И внезапно у неё появилось стойкое желание выйти через окно, около которого они стоят вдвоём. Она ощущает, как щеки начинают гореть, а значит, что её лицо стало невыносимо красным и отвратительным, а значит Сония сейчас её засмеёт. Изобретательница переводит нерешительный взгляд на принцессу и готова увидеть в её прелестном личике отвращение и злость. Всё это вполне заслуженно, если так подумать. Не стоило Ируме вот так просто лезть к Сонии со своими советами (или подкатами?), это сделает только хуже и пропасть между ними двумя станет необычайно большой, что никакие изобретения не помогут перебраться на другую сторону. Но Сония улыбается, даже как-то добродушно, словно Ирума была маленьким ребёнком, который сказал глупость, а Сония — взрослая, которая сейчас объяснит, что делать так плохо и не нужно.

— Точно, ты ведь тоже смыслишь в разных механизмах, — Сония почему-то звонко смеётся, смущённо прикрывая рот ладонь, после чего успокаивается и смотрит на Ируму более серьёзно. — Я ценю твою поддержку, Миу-сан, но позволь мне самой разобраться в своих проблемах.

— А ты разве не хотела лучшую подругу? Так вот, она стоит перед тобой и даёт мудрый совет, чёрт подери! Не отталкивай меня!

И Сония почему-то замолкает, ошарашенно смотря на девушку. Ируме становится очень неловко, ей хочется скрыться, потому что взгляд принцессы прожигает насквозь и словно оставляет дыру в голове. Но Ирума лишь закусывает губу и пялится в ответ.

— Лучшая подруга? — Сония произносит это медленно, словно пробуя это словосочетание на вкус, а затем начинает сиять. Почти буквально, как кажется Ируме. — Миу-сан, я только за!

Ирума молчит, наблюдая, как на лице у принцессы проявляется яркая, ослепительная улыбка. Неужели это так слова на неё подействовали? Неужели Сония так сильно желала найти друга, с которым бы могла обсудить что угодно, рассказать абсолютно всё, услышать чужие комментарии? И вот, Ирума лично предложила быть ей лучшей подругой. Даже если так оно не работает, даже если друзей приобретают совершенно иным способом, Ируме плевать, ведь Сония клюнула, как наивная девочка. Как девочка, у которой никогда не было настоящих друзей. Но, признаться честно, Ирума тоже этого хотела.

— А, ну, — она чешет затылок и отводит взгляд в сторону. — Тогда супер, чё. Пошли тогда вместе домой?

Сония кивает, а Ирума не замечает улыбку на своём лице. Обе девушки начали отдаляться от окна, которое их сблизило очень странным образом. Ирума боязнено берёт Сонию за руку, а та не сопротивляется. Всю дорогу они шли за ручку и беседовали о разных вещах.

Ирума сделала первый шаг. Она стала человеком, с которым Сония готова поделиться всеми своими мыслями. Изобретательница докажет ей, что Соуда не достоин даже одного волоса с её прекрасной головы. Что Соуда долбоёб, который пускает слюни на каждую красивую особь женкого пола. Сония порвёт отношения с механиком, оставив того с разбитым сердцем, а Ирума будет ядовито улыбаться и злорадствовать. Но с Сонией нужно быть осторожной. Это дело слишком деликатное, чтобы сразу тащить принцессу в постель, даже если каждая клеточка тела кричит об этом. Сония заслуживает подобающего обращения, как к настоящей и нежной принцессе.

«Ещё немного, Сония, и мы станем больше, чем обычные подруги, вот увидишь. Ты поймёшь, что такое настоящая любовь».


End file.
